My Happy Colour
by WeasleysWizardWheeze
Summary: TonksLupin oneshot, a conversation that may have taken place after they left Hogwarts in HBP. HBP spoilers, but I think everyone's probably read it now!


**Disclaimer - J.K Rowling owns everything Harry Potter related, sadly.**

**A/N - Just something I thought up trying to avoid the mound of coursework currently waiting to be done!**

My Happy Colour

Professor McGonagall, Lupin, Tonks, Harry and Hermione left the Weasley family alone with Bill in the hospital wing, knowing that they needed time to come to terms with Bill's condition.

"Well, I shall be in Dumbledore's…my office; I need to speak to the governors about the future of Hogwarts. Potter, Miss Granger, bed please." McGonagall said quietly. "Remus, Nymphadora," Tonks winced at the use of her first name, "I shall speak to you tomorrow, most probably. Try and get some rest." Lupin and Tonks nodded, and bade her goodbye as she turned a corner and disappeared from sight.

"You alright Harry?" Tonks asked. Harry swallowed, and nodded. Hermione placed a small hand on his shoulder, and whispered,

"Come on Harry, you need to get some rest. You look exhausted."

"She's right," Lupin said, "try and get a good nights sleep. I know it might be hard," he added, seeing the look on Harry's face, "but you need to try, alright?" Harry nodded again.

"We'll probably see you at the funeral." Tonks said, her voice cracking. "Take care."

Lupin and Tonks watched as the two young friends made their way towards Gryffindor tower.

"Grimmauld Place?" Lupin asked, and Tonks nodded.

"Don't know about you, but I could do with a drink." she said. Lupin laughed softly.

They made their way out of the castle in silence, without looking at the spot where Dumbledore's body had lain, and as they reached the gates, they looked at each other before apparating to Grimmauld Place. Lupin arrived in the kitchen a split second before Tonks, and was taking a bottle of firewhiskey out of a cupboard as she arrived.

"Firewhiskey alright?" he asked, feeling awkward now he was alone with Tonks, following the conversation that had taken place in the hospital wing. She smiled wryly.

"You're doing it again."

"What?"

"Going all funny on me. You always do when we're on our own. Don't worry, I won't start anything now. But you know exactly how I feel about you, and you also know that I think you're being a complete prat." Lupin sighed; he knew exactly where this conversation was leading.

"Nymphadora,"

"Do _not_ call me that, please Remus!" He rolled his eyes.

"Fine, Tonks, I know that you're harbouring some delusion that you're in love with me, but you're not. I'm too old; too dangerous…I've told you all of this before." Tonks sighed in exasperation.

"I am not, as you put it, harbouring a delusion. I may be a bit younger than you,"

"A bit!" He snorted. "A lot, Tonks."

"A bit younger than you," she continued, ignoring his interruption, "but I know what I'm feeling alright? And don't dare come out with all this stupid stuff about being a werewolf and being dangerous, you're just trying to make yourself sound more glamorous."

"Excuse me, but I beg to differ!" He broke in.

"I'm dangerous, I'm an auror, I'm in the Order, and my life is in just as much risk as yours is!" She finished, as if he hadn't spoken, before taking a generous slug of the firewhiskey Lupin had handed her. He ran a hand across his brow tiredly.

"Tonks, do we have to do this now?"

"Why not?" she asked.

"Well, Dumbledore has just been murdered, by someone he considered a friend. He did so much for Snape, so much, and that's how he repaid him!" Lupin cried, clearly upset. Without thinking, Tonks stood behind his chair, and put an arm around his shoulders to comfort him.

"I know Remus, I know. But there's nothing we can do about that now, except make sure Snape pays. You heard what McGonagall said though, and you know Dumbledore as well as I do, did. He was always talking about the power of love. There is nothing wrong with me feeling the way I do about you, Remus. And there's nothing wrong with you feeling it too." she said quietly. He exhaled heavily, and pulled Tonks around so she was sat on his lap. They sat in silence for several minutes before he spoke.

"I know. I do love you Nymphadora,"

"Stop calling me…wait, what did you say?" He grinned at her wide-eyed expression.

"I love you. I've tried not to, but, well you're kind of irresistible." Tonks let out a whoop of laughter.

"I love you too!" she cried, before adding seriously, "But we don't have to rush into anything, it's not like I want a proposal. And I know what you have to do, what we both have to do. It's gonna be hard." She laid her head against his chest, and he kissed her head, which had returned to its previous bubblegum pink.

"You're pink again." he said, grinning. He felt her laughter against his chest.

"I thought I might be. It's my happy colour, see?"


End file.
